Conventionally, a cartridge-type cosmetic container is used which finely moves a cosmetic in a cartridge body out from a front end opening hole of the cartridge body. In some of cartridge-type cosmetic containers, a cartridge body is provided with no feeding mechanism and a feeding mechanism is provided completely separately from and independently of the cartridge body.
JP2014-161637A discloses a cartridge-type cosmetic container including a push rod formed with an external thread on an outer periphery, a pair of piece bodies each formed on an inner periphery with an internal thread to be threadably engaged with the external thread with a cartridge body attached to a body tube, and a coil spring configured to abut on the pair of the piece bodies. When the cartridge body is detached from the body tube, the pair of piece bodies is moved in an axial direction by a biasing force of the coil spring. At this time, the pair of piece bodies is guided in a direction to be separated from the push rod by a separation guide portion provided on the inner periphery of the body tube. As a result, the internal threads of the piece bodies and the external thread of the push rod are threadably disengaged and the push rod moves to a feed retreat limit.
Further, the cartridge-type cosmetic container disclosed in JP2014-161637A includes a proximity guide portion for guiding the pair of piece bodies in a direction to approach the push rod when the cartridge body is attached to the body tube. Since the pair of piece bodies approaches the push rod to sandwich the push rod, a movement of the push rod in a direction to threadably disengage the internal threads of the pair of piece bodies and the external thread of the push rod is limited by the pair of piece bodies.